clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 1 - Bottled Maps
Bottled Maps is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rockhopper, and is the first episode in Chapter 1: Fair Share. During this adventure, the player must search around the Beacon Boardwalk for buried treasure, as a test from Rockhopper to see if they are worthy of becoming a pirate. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 1 - Leaky Landing and wait 24 hours afterwards, and be at least Aunt Arctic rank 1, although it is not possible to complete the aforementioned adventure without being Aunt Arctic rank 1 or higher. As of the 1.6.0 update, this adventure can be played without membership. Plot The adventure starts with the player being greeted by Rockhopper, who asks if the player will join him in searching for treasures of Penglantis, an ancient civilization. He claims these treasures were used by Penglantians to rule the seven and a half seas from Club Penguin Island. However, before the treasures can be searched for, Rockhopper wants to be sure the player is able to follow a treasure map, and tells the player to try and fish up a map in a bottle from the nearby dock. After attempting to fish one up, the player catches seaweed, and Rockhopper suggests finding something sticky to use to catch a bottle. Three crates then appear, one by the Welcome Shop at the Beacon Boardwalk, one by the band stage at the Coconut Cove, and one in the entrance of the Sea Caves. One crate contains a shipment of confetti, one contains a bunch of fish, and one contains bubble gum, which yields chewed gum. The contents of the crates are always in the aforementioned order, and which location the crate is opened at does not affect the contents. The player is now able to successfully reel in a bottled map, which Rockhopper requests is brought to him. He takes out the map, but it is in pieces, which the player must piece together to form a map, which shows the Boardwalk, with a dotted line leading from the Migrator over to the path near the water slide. The player must follow the line which leads to a red X, which, when dug with a jackhammer, reveals a treasure chest. Rockhopper tells the player to bring it back to him. After bringing it back, the chest is opened, revealing a painting of Rockhopper, who admits he buried it himself, and that this was all a test, and the player passed. Rockhopper welcomes the player to the crew. The adventure is then complete, and the player receives blueprints for the Sea Dog's Vest and Pirate Bandana, 3 fabrics, 3 decals, 100 coins, and 60 Rockhopper XP. Adventure items Trivia *Prior to the 1.0.1 update, this adventure required the player to be Rockhopper rank 1 or higher, instead of Aunt Arctic rank 1, to play. *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 75 to 60. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2016